The invention relates to a swivel-sliding door system for a vehicle having at least one door leaf situated in the vehicle wall in the closed state, and situated on the outside in front of the vehicle wall in the open sate and leaving a door opening free under these circumstances, drive means, and transverse guide means and longitudinal guide means being provided which make possible a movement of the at least one door leaf transversely with respect to the vehicle wall and along the vehicle wall.
Such swivel-sliding door systems have already been used for many years in, for instance, train carriages for passenger transportation. An example of a known swivel-sliding door system is described in European patent application 0517334.
A swivel-sliding door system should enable the above-described movements of the at least one door and should also provide a locking of the at least one door in the closed state which is such that the door cannot be opened by the action of air flows past the travelling carriage or by passengers leaning or pushing against the door. In addition, a simple construction which is as compact as possible and economically feasible is desired, with the difference between the portal opening and the required passage being as small as possible.
It is also desirable that the components used are maximally independent of the dimensions of the desired door opening, so that these components can be used for different carriages without modification, which enables a high degree of standardization. Also, the component parts of a swivel-sliding door system should preferably be able to be preassembled as much as possible, so that building-in and adjusting times in the carriage can be minimized.
The object of the invention is to provide an improved swivel-sliding door system meeting the above requirements. More generally, the object of the invention is to provide a safe, reliably operating, constructionally simple and robust, noise-poor, vibration-free and readily serviceable swivel-sliding door system. According to the invention, a swivel-sliding door system of the above type is characterized in that the drive means, the transverse guide means and the longitudinal guide means are combined into a complete operating unit that can be mounted as one whole in the vehicle by means of some suitable fasteners and can be coupled to the at least one door leaf, with the operating unit comprising a frame which, in mounted condition, is fixedly connected to the vehicle, and an assembly movably provided in the frame and comprising a drive motor for the door leaf movements.